


Prompt 2: Treat

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco tries getting on his nerves, Hartley trying to be nice, He is not happy about it, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley is trying to get along with Caitlin and Cisco for Barry's sake, but he is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 2: Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's lacking something but meh.

Barry watched as Hartley spoke with Caitlin and Cisco. It was obviously grating on the shorter man’s nerves having to speak nicely to the other two, but he was trying. Barry had expressed his want for them to get along. After all Cisco and Caitlin where his best friends and he really did want his boyfriend and his friends to get along. Everyone else knew this too. Caitlin was at least trying, trying to give Hartley the benefit of the doubt, but more for Barry than anyone, and Cisco at times tried to provoke the other male like he was right now. Dr. Wells had actually taken Barry aside and expressed his gratitude. He had tried getting his son to be more pleasant around the others but never before had he actually put effort into it.

 

Coming back to the present Barry watched as Cisco continued to provoke Hartley. The brunet gave Cisco a cold look but instead of some rude and snapping remark he simply turned to leave the room.

“Do you really need to do that?” Barry asked with a sigh. Cisco shrugged.

“I’m seeing how serious he is about this whole thing.”

“What?”

“What Cisco is trying to say is that we’re actually both really glad you and Hartley have started dating. You’re a good influence on him.”

“Why didn’t you two start dating earlier?” Cisco complained, “No one would have minded working with this Hartley.” Barry rolled his eyes as he went to go check on Hartley. Hartley was cursing darkly under his breath as he did something on one of the computers. Barry walked up to him. Wrapping his arms around him Barry then rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You kept your cool and didn’t snap at Cisco.” Barry pointed out. “You haven't said one mean or condescending thing all day.”

“Is there a point to this?” sighed Hartley.

“Come on, let’s head home. You’ve spent all day here.” Barry said instead. Hartley peeked at him to show he wasn’t fond of the subject change but he wasn’t going to protest either.

“Fine.” Hartley went to let his father know he was leaving while Barry went to say goodbye to his friends. 

 

When they entered the small apartment Barry pulled Hartley back to him.

“Just what are you planning?” Hartley asked with a brow raised. Barry grinned as he lent forward to begin kissing Hartley’s neck. A soft moan made it’s way past Hartley’s lips. After placing a kiss where he had nipped Barry pulled back.

“You deserve a treat for being so good today.” He explained before going back to what he had started. Hartley bit his lip to try and keep back another moan while gripping Barry’s hair.

“Hmm, if this what I get each time I’ll just have to keep it up won’t I?” Barry nipped harshly in response, a clear order to stop talking which he happily obliged.


End file.
